Victor Quartermaine
Lord Victor Quartermaine is Wallace's arch-rival and Philip's owner. He'sone of the 2 main antagonist in the series. He has no relationship to Katie, Wallace, Gromit and Emily. His ex-girlfriend is Zeena The Zeti. He appears in most episodes (like the main characters.) His the current villain with Vicky, The Dazzlings, Zeena The Zeti and Lord Barkis Bittern and the character was originally going to be the main antagonist name The Killer. However, they did met each other when Emily revealed about the killer meets the other main villains. In The Katie Sandow's Adventures Movie, he's the secondary antagonist (the main antagonist is Paolo Valisari.) His goal in the movie is to embarrass Katie int he Show Stage, collect money from Paolo and Kill Wallace apart to Emily & Gromit. He goes with Katie, Vicky, Wallace, Gromit, Emily, Lord Barkis and the Dazzlings. He doesn't care to go to italian for his graduation. All he cares is to destroy Katie and her god friends. Until when Katie begins to be friends Paolo, he quickly thinking that he can steal Paolo's money and kill Wallace (which is similar to his old goal.) and embarrass Katie in the stage (same thing on the top.) until in the end, His plan was foiled and he presumed to be bustard and give him a wedgie on the T.V. antenna. he also revealed that he didn't bring his god enemies along because they have there vacation. Personality He is very selfish and cruel. In the original episode, he is not very bright but mean. In the end, he was a little evil when Adagio Dazzle tells her to paint on Emily's new clothe until katie protected Emily from Victor's scheme. In later episodes, he became evil and he wants to be very famous and powerful. In "The Katie Sandow's Adventures Movie", he was sneaky and determined and he still wants to be powerful and make money. He was a bit lonely which he doesn't care. When he met Paolo Valisari, he was being sarcastic and and pretending to be "nice", until when katie and Paolo got the part, Paolo betrays him and lies to him that he will NEVER give him money again, Which makes him angry and leaves when Paolo gives him a hanging wedgie. In "History of God Friends", when he was 25, he lies to Katie's Parents and Victor acts like Vicky to torture and make her miserable, he becomes the KING and powerful and he is very evil back then but when the flashback was over, Emily revealed Victor gave up when Phillip Wager smacks Victor 100 times and Victor was not evil (in Pilot) and then he became evil when was going to paint Emily's clothes. Relationships Zeena The Zeti He use to fell in love with Zeena, until they both broke up until Victor (possibly) found another women, they still friends but sometimes they apparently go bad with their jealousy. Lord Barkis Bittern Victor likes Lord Barkis Bittern. they act like as best friends and they have some commons with their goal. Emily Victor pretty much dislikes emily. They begin to hate each other since in the episode Pilot when Adagio tells Victor to paint emily and when Victor was about to paint he, katie saved her and Emily begins to hate him. Katie Sandow Victor dislikes Katie. they refuse to be friends ever since Katie protects from emily from Victor about to paint her and they still hate/dislike each other. Gallery Victor Q with zeti tail and horn.PNG|Victor's Zeti form Victor quartermaine pony ears and siren wings.PNG The Dazzlings and Victor Quartermaine as sirens.PNG char_58654.jpg char_122988_thumb.jpg curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-8432.jpg Zeena and Victor Quartermaine 2.PNG Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-8531.jpg|"*sings* spell...*Evil Laugh*" Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-5500.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-7650.jpg Wallace-gromit-the-curse-of-the-were-rabbit-20050817111950883-1205716 640w.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-7731.jpg|Victor reaction Zeena The Zeti's beauty Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-8640.jpg|"Huh?" 185px-Wallace_and_gromit_curse_of_the_were-rabbit_14_-_victor's_rifle.jpg|Victor Quartermaine is about to Kill\shoot Katie Sandow's God Friends Wallace and Victor Quartermaine Bad Aplple.PNG Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-7022.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-7107.jpg|"Come along Phillip, Zeena and The Dazzlings." Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-7100.jpg|you are nothing but a useless girl with Your God friends. Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-8242.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-1354.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-8355.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-5144 (1).jpg|Victor tells Wallace about Emily. Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-4940.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-4928.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-1292.jpg|Victor Acting to fell in love with Emily. Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-5277.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-5182.jpg curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-5380.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-5303.jpg|"What the...dickens" curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-5318.jpg|"What on earth.." curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-8689.jpg curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-8681.jpg curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-5522.jpg|Victor has an evil idea. Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-6762.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-8283.jpg|Victor got a wedgie from Katie's Wish curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-7115.jpg curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-7268.jpg|" Zeena ! " Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-7329.jpg Walla17.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-6953.jpg|Victor sees Katie running away curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-6341.jpg W g victor q 1.jpg Victor Q and Zeena Zeti.PNG curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-5633.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-1822.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-5196.jpg Victor Quartermaine and Wallace BAD APPLE!!.PNG Wallace and Victor Quatermaine Bad Apple no shadows.PNG Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-5184.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-1837.jpg Zeena and Victor Quartermaine.PNG curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-4920.jpg Welcome to our show song by katie.PNG Victor Quartermaine monty muzzle and lord barkis under our spell.PNG Battle of the bands male version.PNG Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-5272.jpg Tumblr lxhyi2q1xe1qf0kb5o3 250.gif Tumblr lxhyi2q1xe1qf0kb5o2 250.gif Tumblr lxhyi2q1xe1qf0kb5o1 250.gif Making of trailer 15.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-4908.jpg 10469204 10203457262690297 233044301519630360 n.jpg Category:Characters Category:Boyfriend and girlfriend Category:Villains Category:Male Category:Main Characters Category:Main Villains Category:God-Child